


Accidental Confessions

by SlytherinLady



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinLady/pseuds/SlytherinLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jounouchi is in love with Seto and he doesn't want to admit it.<br/>Ryou is very clever, though.<br/>There are some Puzzleshipping (Yami/Yugi) hints... Keep in mind that Yami and Yugi each have their own body now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Confessions

Ryou was cooking. Jounouchi was helping him and the white-haired boy was praying they wouldn't set his kitchen on fire. So far, his blonde friend was proving himself to be helpful.

Honda, Anzu and Yami were in the living room. He could hear Honda's cheerful voice and Anzu's laughter-Yami was quiet.

"What's the deal with Yami? He's awfully quiet." Ryou asked the blonde boy, who was currently chopping up some ginger.  
"He's like that a few months now..." Jounouchi answered, shrugging his shoulders.   
"Does it have to do with Yugi's boyfriend...?" Ryou asked, giving him an innocent look.  
"Clever Ryou. Pretty much- the guy is head over heels! And guess what- he just found out Yugi is spending the night in his boyfriend's apartment. So, we might as well earn a free trip to the shadow realm, in case we piss him off."

The cheerful albino smiled. "Why doesn't he tell Yugi how he feels..?"  
"Not a clue. Perhaps he's too proud to do so... or he's afraid he would get rejected. Maybe he just doesn't want to hurt Yugi. Who knows? One way or another... they will end up together!", the blonde answered while trying to eat some of the carrots on the kitchen table, without Ryou noticing.  
"Optimistic, are we? Put the carrot down." Ryou answered. He knew Jounouchi would eat it, but it was worth trying!  
"How did you see me?" he said, while chewing on the carrot. He used to hate carrots but lately, he was like a rabbit with them. It wasn't the only weird thing he was doing lately, though.  
"I have an eye for these things. How are you so sure they will...?" Ryou was sure as well. But he was trying to get something else out of Jounouchi...

"Well, you know... They are meant for each other. And they can be together. Nobody's stopping them..." he said, now cutting some chicken.  
"I know what you mean. It's horrible when you just can't be with the one you want..."  
Jounouchi nodded.  
"Especially if you're too scared to tell them how you feel..." his soft, innocent voice was misleading his friend.

The blonde sighed and put the chicken pieces in the flour, so they would be ready for Ryou to fry.   
"...or if you are certain they will reject you..." Ryou went on.

"Tell me about it..." he said, lowering his eyes. A few seconds later he raised his head and looked at Ryou. He smiled and grabbed the boy's waist.   
"You little..." he said and started tickling Ryou, who was laughing loudly and getting flour all over his clothes. When he finally got away from Jounouchi, he looked at him and smiled softly.  
"Don't do this to yourself... don't deny how you feel. It's only gonna get worse."  
"We've talked about this. Why do you people suddenly have the crazy idea I want Kaiba?! Kaiba, of all people, who hates my guts!" he said, washing his hands.   
He turned and looked at Ryou. The boy walked up to him and hugged him. Jounouchi closed his eyes and hid his face in white, fluffy hair. He would never admit it, but he needed that. 

"Let's finish cooking before Honda starts chewing on your furniture." he said, softly pulling away from his small friend.  
Ryou smiled and nodded. "Now, bring me the carrots you didn't eat, bunny."


End file.
